I'm Going My Way
by XmArKzThEsPoT
Summary: What if Nobu stayed by Hachi's side after finding out that she was pregnant, instead of letting Takumi have her?  This is my rewrite of episodes 31 and 32 in the anime.  Warning: This fanfic contains major spoilers. NobuxHachi
1. The Realization

"Morning sickness..," a tall dark-haired woman whispered to herself as she dropped her blonde spiky-haired friend's mobile phone on the ground. Images of Hachi ordering a grapefruit juice during their farewell dinner with Misato and discussing maternal instinct paraded through her mind.

"You..," she demanded, looking at Nobu almost hopefully. "When you did it with Hachi did you use a condom?"

The young man hesitated, and Nana grabbed him by the collar fiercely.

"Answer me!" she shouted at the troubled young man.

"Of course I did," he replied softly.

"Every time?"

"Yes."

"From the start?"

"Yes."

"Liar!" Nana roared desperately. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes, but she held them back. "You didn't use one, at least for awhile!"

"I'm saying that I did!" Nobu cried indignantly. Worry was etched into every minute line on his young face.

"Why must you be such a serious guy, you bastard?" she snapped, using the hand that had been fastened around his collar to forcefully shove him to the ground.

"What are you saying? That being serious is bad? I don't even have the money to raise a kid. Isn't it normal?" Nobu demanded, completely distressed. He could barely grasp everything that was happening. It was so sudden, and Nana taking her emotions out on him wasn't helping anything.

"Then it's Takumi's," Nana stated disconsolately, falling to her knees. The tears that had been forming in her cat-like eyes now rained down on the earth beneath her. She stayed like that underneath the velvety night sky until Nobu spoke, breaking the silence.

"Don't cry. I'm the one who should be crying," he said, in a weak attempt to comfort his friend.

"Since it's not your kid, say it. So that Hachi wont have it," she cried out, her eyes now focused on the despondent man on the ground in front of her.

"If I say that, wont it look like I don't want to take responsibility? I did it with her too, so there's a small chance that it's mine right? Besides, maybe Hachi knows that it's Takumi's. Isn't that why Takumi's helping her? If that wasn't the case, she would never meet him. She shouldn't meet him," he murmured bitterly, his soft azure eyes glistening with tears.

"It's okay if you become the father," Nana declared suddenly, a look of resoluteness resting on her beautiful features.

"What are you saying? Don't say something like that so easily," the young blonde scolded Nana in exasperation. Why wasn't she taking this seriously? Nobu couldn't help but feel upset with his friend.

"If it's about money, we can make it. Besides, we're going to debut soon. Takumi wont recognize a kid he had by accident," Nana exclaimed triumphantly. Hachi was hers, and she would do everything in her power to keep it that way. Takumi was not going to win.

"He said he will recognize it. Even if it's my child," Nobu replied dully. Nana's face fell slightly.

"No way, he's just doing it to get Hachi. He want to use the child to get her for himself."

"Aren't you doing that too?" Nobu demanded, his light blue eyes consumed with the flames of anger. "Aren't you using me to get Hachi for yourself? Cut it out already! You are definitely strange. If you say that, then maybe you should become the father. But I don't think you will ever be able to love Takumi's child."

"I wont," she whispered, barely audible. Suddenly she rose to full height and, without looking back at Nobu, ran.

_- - - - - _

_"I'll call you back when I'm free," he had told her in his usual suave and collected voice._

_"Don't bother!" was her angry reply. "Actually, never call me back. Farewell!"_

Was that not a sufficient goodbye for him? Why did he continue to exist in her life? She had made it clear when he had showed up that he wasn't wanted there. Why, then, was he, Takumi, locked in her bedroom and telling her boyfriend news that should be coming from her lips, while she was slumped on the floor in shock, unable to comprehend much of what was taking place. She vaguely recalled him placing her cell phone in her hand, but she didn't even have the ability to lift one finger. His interference had drained her of her will to live.

The long-haired bassist from Trapnest sunk down in the doorway of her room staring at her, intently. His cold eyes seemed to enjoy the despondency he was responsible for. Hachi could smell cigarette smoke emanating from his clothes, and, for the first time in her life, the smell made her sick. Takumi made her sick. She loathed him for putting her through this.

"Those two sure are late," Takumi stated, trying to break the awkward silence between him and the woman he had laid his claim on. "Don't get so stressed. Anyway, you should lie down. You'd be in trouble if you had a miscarriage."

The tall rock-star rose to his feet and picked Hachi up from her slumped position, carrying her much like a husband would carry his newlywed bride over the threshold. Hachi hated his touch, but her desire to fight was drained from her. She felt so empty.

"Hey, aren't you gaining weight?" Takumi inquired rather rudely. "I thought it was normal for a woman to lose weight in the first months of her pregnancy. My older sister had a bad case of morning sickness, too," he continued conversationally, tired of the silence between the pair of them. "I was still a kid, but she was twenty years old. Her husband is a serious office worker. Unlike me, he is a very reliable man, so he was always scolding me... So full of himself. My sister was crying and Reira was laughing, making fun of me. It was horrible. Now that I mention it, you're twenty years old, too. Four a twenty year old girl, you're still lost, Nana. You don't have a job, and when you get lonely, you go for the first guy you see. What are you going to do now that you're pregnant? Your parents are gonna cry! But, I fell I'm not the one who should be telling you this, right? No matter who the kid's father is, there's no mistake that you are the mother, so pull yourself together."

He grabbed her hand, but she didn't return the gesture. Until now, she had never know was hate was. She didn't even hate Shoji for hurting her, or Sachiko for taking Shoji from her. She now knew that she hated Takumi for every insult he had just aimed in her direction. He only wanted her because he couldn't have her, and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction he desired. Whether Nobu forgave her for this disaster or not.


	2. Nobu's Flashback

Nobu sat underneath the stars pondering the unexpected events that were taking place. How dare Takumi call him, using Hachi's cell phone no less, and tell him something that he should be hearing from her. She was his, not Takumi's, so why was this happening?

His mind wandered to Hachi. How is she dealing with this? Did she want Takumi to inform him? Did she even want Takumi there? Was she okay? A million questions raced through his already buzzing mind. The one thing he knew for sure was that he was going to keep his word. For the sake of her happiness, he would do everything within his power. Still he couldn't help but wonder why Takumi was with his Hachi. The night had seemed so nice until he was forced to ponder this fact. Silently, he rose started toward Hachi's apartment as he recalled the events before Nana had run off, leaving him completely alone.

- - - - -

_"Garlic is the best for summer heat fatigue," Nobu exclaimed brightly in the direction of his cat-eyed companion._

_"Why are you coming with me?" Nana inquired in exasperation, munching half-heartedly on a popsicle. "She didn't call you because she's sleeping."_

_"I can at least see her sleeping face," Nobu sighed as his cell phone began to ring. He grinned and showed Nana. "Telepathy!" he declared._

_"I got it, so pick it up already!" she demanded, rolling her eyes in annoyance at his childlike behavior. "So annoying."_

_"Hello," Nobu said cheerfully into the mouth piece of his mobile phone._

_"Oh, Nobu," said a deep voice that the young man did not expect to hear. "It's Takumi."_

_"What's the matter?" Nana inquired worriedly, upon seeing the shocked expression that crossed Nobu's face as he pulled the phone away from his ear to look at it. The call was definitely coming from Hachi's cell phone._

_"Are you listening?" the voice on the other end of the phone demanded harshly._

_"Yes," Nobu replied meekly._

_"Nana got knocked up," Takumi stated bluntly. Nobu's eyes widened. "I don't know if it's your's or mine, but... If Nana keeps it, I will recognize it and raise it as my own. What do you think?"_

_Nobu was silent._

_"Why are you so quiet?" Takumi inquired impatiently._

_Nobu's thoughts turned to the day Hachi had gone to see him at work._

_'I told you. Come see me when it's all over,' he saw himself say to Hachi._

_'But it is over. That's why I came,' she replied, smiling sweetly._

_Had she been lying to him when she said that? Was she still with Takumi?_

_"Say something!" Takumi snarled, bringing Nobu back to reality. "Will you take responsibility or not? While you keep silent, the kid's growing."_

_Nobu was starting to feel the gravity of the situation. He didn't want to hear anymore and was grateful that Nana had taken the phone from his trembling hands._


	3. Nana's Flashback

_"What's the matter? Hello, Hachiko?" Nana was frantic. She wanted to know exactly what had Nobu so worried._

"_Ah, Nana-chan, you're there too," came Takumi's cold voice unexpectedly._

"_Takumi?"_

"_I'm glad you're there," he continued. "I want to talk to you too, for a bit. Can you take Nobu and com here? Talking over the phone is no good."_

"_When you say here, what do you mean? Why are you using Hachiko's cell phone?" Nana demanded. There was more she would've liked to ask, but before she could get another word in he had already given her his reply._

"_I borrowed it for awhile. I came you your place, you know."_

"_What are you doing in our house? You shouldn't fool around with someone else's woman! Hachi is dating Nobu now," she stated matter-of-factly, as though that settled the matter._

"_I know that, but... Isn't he the one that fooled around with someone else's woman?" Takumi sneered. Nana could just picture the smug expression he was probably wearing._

"_Where is Hachi?"_

"_She's here," came his succinct reply._

"_Let me talk to her. I have nothing to discuss with you."_

_She heard him tell Hachi that she wanted to speak with her, then a few seconds later she heard a clatter signifying that the mobile phone had been dropped to the floor._

"_Wat did you do, you bastard?" Nana demanded angrily. She was becoming more and more concerned for Hachi as the conversation progressed._

"_I didn't really do anything."_

"_Anyway, we'll be there soon. We're in the neighborhood," she informed Takumi curtly._

"_Really? Then can you buy some grapefruits and a bottle of sparkling water?" he queried hopefully._

"_What?"_

"_I'll have her drink them. She has a really bad case of morning sickness and seems to be in a lot of pain. I'm counting on you okay?"_

_Nana let Nobu's small and fragile mobile phone fall to the ground._

_- - - - -_

These events played repeatedly in Nana's mind as she ran. She knew exactly who she would go to. Ren would offer her no comfort in this situation. She needed a friend, not a lover. Someone who could console her and try to help her untangle this complex web of confusion that she had become caught in. She needed to talk to Yasu. If anyone would listen to her pour her heart out until all hours of the night, it was him. If anyone could help her solve her problems, it was him. He had always been there for her.

When she reached his apartment she was out of breath. She leaned against the wall, resting for a moment after knocking on his door. As soon as it opened, she flew at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and sobbing into his chest. It didn't matter to her that Naoki, Trapnest's drummer, was also visiting Yasu. Her need for him was more urgent, so she was relieved when he excused himself and left. She hoped desperately that Yasu could help her think of something to help Hachi.


	4. Away From Takumi

The doorbell to apartment 707 rang out loudly causing Takumi, who had been sitting on Hachi's bed while lecturing her, to jump suddenly to his feet. Hachi felt panic rising in her stomach. Nobu and Nana would be here. She would have to face them now. The disconsolate young woman felt her large brown eyes well up with hot tears and sobs suddenly wracked her petite form.

"They finally came," she heard Takumi mutter in annoyance as he exited her room to answer the door. She listened to his footsteps as he walked across her apartment and to the slight creaking of the door as it opened.

"You're late," Hachi heard Takumi state harshly. "I thought you ran away. Eh? You're alone? What about Nana-chan?"

"I don't know," came Nobu's curt reply. Hachi's heart sank. Nana wasn't with Nobu. She had been left to deal with both Takumi and Nobu on her own. Didn't Nana care?

"Geez, did she go to Ren's place again? Did you find grapefruits? You're not very thoughtful are you?"

Hachi heard the rustling of a plastic grocery sack and couldn't help but wonder what Takumi was talking about.

"I'll go buy some then. This is not a discussion that should be made between three people. The choice is Nana's. The child doesn't need two fathers," Takumi told Nobu before he left the apartment. She was alone with Nobu now, but Hachi had no idea what to say. She listened to his hasty footsteps as he rushed to her side.

"Nana... Is it true that you're having a baby?" he asked gently, his blue eyes full of concern. But she didn't answer him. "Hey... I want to hear everything from you. Maybe it's mine. Don't hide this from me. Besides, you had just broken things off with Takumi."

"I'm sorry," Hachi apologized through her sobs. She couldn't find the words to say.

"Why are you apologizing? Didn't you break it off with him?" Nobu pleaded, searching for an answer. Her lack of reply was distressing him. He could feel his eyes beginning to overflow with tears as he kneeled at her bedside. "Please give me an explanation. Even if it's a lie, I will believe it."

"I'm sorry," Hachi reiterated softly.

He stared at her for a short while, basking in her presence in case it was the last time he was able to do so. Her delicate hands covered her beautiful face, and tendrils of auburn hair framed the face beneath her hands. He wanted desperately to see the face underneath those tiny hands of hers. He wanted to know what her eyes were saying, but he was left wanting. After an unbearable amount of silence, he rose to leave, shouldering his guitar.

"He wouldn't leave," she cried out at Nobu. "I told him to. I didn't want him here. He wouldn't leave."

Nobu turned from her doorway and looked back at her. She was in so much pain that it was killing him. Her tiny body was shaking from weeping. He set his guitar back down and took a seat on her bed.

"He wouldn't leave?" Nobu repeated slowly.

_'I really didn't want anyone to know about what happened with Takumi. Then, it would be as if nothing happened and I could be Nobu's girlfriend.' _

The memory of Hachi's confession the night she decided to end it with Takumi played through Nobu's mind like a broken record. She didn't want Takumi near her. It was him that she had wanted all along. Why was he being so foolish.

"Forgive me Hachiko. I thought wrongly of you," the blonde guitarist admitted apologetically, reaching out to stroke her arm gently. The sobbing girl rolled over quickly, wrapped her trembling arms around Nobu's waist, and wept into his stomach.

"Take me away from here before he comes back," she beseeched after gaining some composure. Nobu nodded dutifully and helped the young woman to her unsteady feet. She dressed quickly and they departed from the apartment together, hand in hand.


	5. Sweet Revelations

The pair meandered down the street aimlessly, following the grey stretch of sidewalk before them unsure of their overall destination. They seemed oblivious to the sights and sounds of nighttime Tokyo, for as they walked they paid no mind to the blaring of horns from the busy streets or the flickering of neon lights. They were even oblivious to the buzz of idle chatter that surrounded them as they crossed paths with fellow pedestrians whose conversations often turned to the unlikely pair with their arms wrapped around each other.

They were indeed wrapped around each other. Hachi had wrapped both of her arms around Nobu's thin frame and buried her red and puffy face into his chest, while Nobu had a comforting arm, that seemed to be pulling her even closer to him than she already was, thrown about her shoulders. They were perfectly content to be inside each other's arms.

Nobu leaned forward slightly to kiss the top of Hachi's head, reveling in the sweet scent emanating from her auburn tresses. She gave a soft, heart-warming giggle and sighed.

"What am I going to do, Nobu?" she inquired worriedly, breaking the silence between her and her companion. She looked up at him with large, puppy dog eyes that almost begged him to give her a simple solution. He knew that there wasn't one.

"Look Hachi," Nobu started with a very serious tone in his usually playful voice, "you and I both know that I don't have enough money to support a child. Hell, I'm not ready, in any way, for a child. Especially not one that may not even be mine."

The young woman's pretty face fell in disappointment. As she decided to stare intently at the ground and watch the many pairs of feet that passed them on the concrete sidewalk, she reprimanded herself silently for thinking he would feel otherwise. Nobu cringed at her disconsolate expression and also scolded himself inwardly. He should've been more kind.

"But, we were involved," he continued. "So, morally I am obligated to take responsibility, since there is a chance that it is mine. Even so, I am bound to do so by another force. Love. I really do love you, Hachi, and when I told you that I would do everything I could to make you happy, I meant it. I still feel as if I can do anything as long as I am by your side. If you want to keep the child, I promise to take responsibility and raise it as my own, even if it is Takumi's."

"Oh, Nobu," Hachi murmured while clinging to his side, her golden brown eyes brimming tears. A slight breeze from a passing car stirred the russet locks of her hair which masked her beautiful face. Nobu lifted his free hand to her face and gently brushed the strands out of her face, running his thumb down her cheek lovingly. He loved the feel of her soft, milky-white skin.

"Hey Nobu, do you remember the night we went to the convenience store for Shin and Yasu, and I ended up deciding to break it off with Takumi?" Hachi asked softly, reminiscing fondly. Nobu nodded slightly bemused. "You told me that it couldn't be helped if I liked Takumi, and no matter how hard you tried you might never be able to beat him," she continued. "But you know... You already had. Honestly, I didn't think Takumi and I would be anymore than a one night stand. I never expected to see him after that night. But, when you said all those things to me that night, I felt as if I was in a dream that I didn't ever have to wake up from. Takumi never stood a chance. Not even before I met him. If I had known that you had feelings for me before meeting him, I never would've been with him. I just wanted you to know that its _you_ that _he_ can't compete with, not the other way around."

Nobu froze, staring wide-eyed at the woman he adored. The words that he had always wanted, but never expected, to hear had just escaped from her lips. The look of surprise he gave her worried Hachi.

"Did I say something wrong?" she inquired hesitantly.

"No, you said it just right," he whispered in reply, his coffee-colored eyes were so full of love and admiration that Hachi felt uncomfortable yet ecstatic all at once. She felt him pull her into him and wrap his arms around her petite form tightly. Her face was buried in his chest, and she could hear every drum-like beat of his loving heart. A lump formed in her throat as she tried to fight back the tears forming in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"Thank you for staying with me, Nobu," Hachi murmured contentedly, nuzzling her head against his chest and enjoying the warmth that emanated from his body. She loved being so close to him. Suddenly she felt her stomach give an unpleasant lurch.

Nobu, who noticed she relaxed her hold on him and was looking rather queasy, inquired worriedly, "Hachi, are you feeling all right?"

She shook her head in reply as she fought to keep her stomach calm.

"Let's go get you some grapefruit juice and go to my place. You should probably be resting right now, not walking around."

Hachi nodded in agreement, and the pair set off for the nearest convenience store, the weakened Hachi being supported by Nobu as they walked.


	6. The Morning After

The pungent scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the air causing a lethargic Hachiko to come to her sense slowly. Sitting up groggily, she came to the realization that the sheets that she was wrapped in were not her own. Her surroundings were not unfamiliar, yet she struggled to remember where she was at.

"Good morning," a familiar voice said in salutation.

"Oh.. Nobu! Good morning," she replied, the fog that clouded her mind fading as she watched him saunter to the bed with two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands.

"Feeling any better?" the shirtless young man inquired hopefully, his eyes, which had dark circles underneath them, full of concern. It was obvious that he had gotten very little sleep.

"Yes, thank you," Hachi said smiling as she sipped her coffee cautiously. "You don't look like you got much sleep."

"I was up all night thinking," he remarked nonchalantly. "If I take over my parents' hotel, I could support you and the baby."

"But Nobu, you can't do that!" Hachi exclaimed worriedly. "I wont let you! You're dream is to make a living from playing guitar. I can't let you give that up. Plus, Blast needs you. You are supposed to debut soon."

He gave her a bittersweet half smile. His eyes seemed almost sad, yet there was something resolute in them.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Nobu confessed, staring into the dark liquid in his coffee cup. "The only other thing I can think of is... Well... If you were to run it in my place. I could stay with Blast and inherit the hotel so that there would be enough money for you and the child. The only problem is that running a hotel is hard work, and I don't know if you'd want to do that or if you'd even be able to with how bad your morning sickness is."

"Nobu, it wouldn't matter either way. Your parents wouldn't agree to that, unless..," she trailed off, taken by surprise.

"Unless we were married," he finished for her. Then, noting the look of shock on her face added, "But, we don't have to if you don't want to. We could figure something else out. After all, marriage is a pretty drastic change. I understand if its not appealing."

"You'd... You'd be okay with that?" the astounded young woman stammered.

"Of course I'd be okay with it. I know we haven't been seeing each other for a long amount of time, but its beneficial for our child so, its okay. Plus we both care for each other, right? So there's no reason I shouldn't be okay with it."

"Our.. child..," Hachi reiterated slowly, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Well it will be wont it? I told you, even if it is Takumi's after all, I raise it as my own," Nobue declared passionately. Hachi's smile evolved into a grin as she set her coffee mug down on the table in front of Nobu's bed and flung her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder. Nobu also put his mug down on the table so that he could return her affection gesture.

"Nana, this isn't going to be easy," Nobu admitted earnestly. "A marriage, having a baby, and running a hotel are very difficult things. It'll all be very hard work. We wont see each other very often, because I will be busy with Blast, and you'll be busy with the hotel. Also, since I will not be able to support you at all until Blast goes pro, you and the child will be depending on your work. I understand that you told me that you wanted to be with me last night, but I understand if you've changed your mind. If you decide to go back to Takumi, he can provide for you financially and spoil you like you deserve to be spoiled. I cannot do those things quite yet. Things will be easier for you if you choose him."

The pained expression Nobu wore as he said this told Hachi that it was taking a great effort on his part just to suggest a change of heart. Taking both of his hands in hers, she looked up at him through large caramel eyes that were full of compassion.

"Nobu, I meant every word that I said last night. I really feel that staying with you is the right decision. Unless you feel inconvenienced by this, I will remain by your side. In my heart I know you will love this child," she said putting a hand on her stomach gingerly, "more than Takumi ever will. Even if it is his, you will love it because it is part of me. I also know that you truly care for me, whereas the words Takumi spoke to me I assumed were all lies. You are not a cold man like him. You are warm and caring. Being with you just feels right. I will clear everything up with him, and hopefully everything will be resolved."

'Maybe everything will turn out all right after all,' Nobu thought to himself silently as he squeezed the woman in his arms gently.


	7. Goodbye Takumi

"Nana, you're back!" a deep voice exclaimed sound relieved. Then, noticing the young blonde behind her, sneered," So you did run off with him after all."

Hachi and Nobu had just entered apartment 707, and neither had been expecting Takumi to confront them as they opened the door. But, there he was, sitting at the table Nana had built with his dark shades covering what Hachi assumed were were blood shot eyes and a lit cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He had been waiting here all night.

Hachi opened her mouth to say something but was too surprised to utter a single syllable. Behind her, Nobu fixed a loathing glare on the lanky bassist.

"How dare you interfere in affairs that are not your own," he growled quietly but angrily. Takumi pulled his sunglasses down onto the bridge of his nose so that he could peer at Nobu over the top of them.

"Not my affairs?" he scoffed derisively. "I don't seem to remember Hachi ending our relationship, and, for some reason, I get the feeling the kid isn't yours."

Nobu was stunned. She didn't tell him goodbye after all? What was Takumi playing at? Hachi wouldn't lie to him, would she?

"You don't remember my goodbye?" Hachi demanded furiously noticing Nobu falter. "You were filming something, remember? I told you not to bother calling me again."

That was her goodbye? Takumi struggled to hold back a fit of mirth.

"Some goodbye," he snorted.

"You want a better one, Takumi? I have no intention of returning to you whatsoever. I am with Nobu, and I plan to stay with him. If you were as worried about my well-being and that of my child as you claimed to be last night, you would leave us both alone. Is that a sufficient goodbye?"

Angrily Takumi rose and stalked off toward the door. Before pulling it open, he glanced back at the couple resentfully.

"He will not be able to provide for you or your child in a manner you find suitable," he spat contemptuously.

"And you will never care for me the way he does," she whispered, her eyes glistening as she fought back tears. She heard the door slam as she buried her head in Nobu's chest and sobbed.

"That could've gone better," Hachi sighed as she regained control of herself and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah," Nobu admitted, "but it could've been worse too. You handled it really well, ya know."

She smiled at the compliment. She never handled things like this on her own, especially not well. She either had help or left things for others to figure out for her. Of course, his presence helped to strengthen her resolve. Had she faced Takumi alone, she might've been persuaded to return to him.


End file.
